


Party Crasher

by Catsitta



Series: Assorted Oneshots [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, Gen, Humor, Lots of various characters at a party, Party, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfresh Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsitta/pseuds/Catsitta
Summary: Sometimes, unexpected guests show up at your Multiverse Gyftmas party. Blue takes things in stride.Gift Fic | Oneshot | Humor
Series: Assorted Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413808
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Party Crasher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kuttie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuttie/gifts).



“sup brah. totally rad party you’ve got goin’ here.”

Sans—or Blue as he was called at these multiverse gatherings—blinked at the neon-clad stranger in his house. He was obviously a fellow Sans, but he’d never met this one before. Or anyone from his ‘AU’—as his more scientifically inclined peers would say—for that matter. He was a little taller than Blue, sporting a gold tooth like Red, his eyesockets completely hidden behind square glasses with YOLO written across the lenses. But, despite his otherwise fun appearance, there was something a little eerie about the skeleton. A strangeness that was different than the LV of the Fellverse monsters yet sent shivers down the spine all the same. This was a dangerous monster. But Blue had experience dealing with them.

Flashing a starry-eyed smile at the stranger, he adjusted his totally awesome santa hat, and played the role of good host, “Why thank you! This is our first ever Gyftmas party all together. Though, I must apologize, I don’t recall ever meeting you before?”

“totes cool, brah. call me fresh. i heard about this sick multiverse gathering from my broski and decided to crash. he said you were a rad little guy. though i don’t see my man error nowheres.”

“Oh! You’re friends with Error?” That explained a few things. Error was a self-proclaimed Destroyer, and got himself into questionable dealings with even more questionable people. His brother always acted funny whenever the glitchy skeleton was brought up in conversation, though Blue had no idea why. It wasn’t as if Error had tried to destroy Underswap. Right? The rare times Blue saw him, Error left in haste. Maybe he was just shy and expressed his frustrations very poorly! Isolation and lack of good influences in your life could lead you to making some bad decisions. Like murdering entire universes. “I don’t think he will show. He’s a bit too reserved to come to a party like this, I think.”

“you’re probably right, little dude. this aint error’s kind of shindig. too festive.” Fresh unzipped his hoodie to reveal a wintery purple sweater. The letters emblazoned on his glasses flashed to say Ho-Ho. “anyway, in the name of peace and not gettin’ chased around by the squid half the night, i promise to not cause you any trouble if you let me stick around a bit. sound good?”

“Uh...Sure?”

“rad, bro. thanks for lettin’ me crash!”

Blue watched as Fresh pulled a pair of soda bottles out of his inventory and wandered deeper into the house.

“who’s the freakshow?”

“Red! Be nice.”

“funk no.”

“Red?”

His sharp-toothed, edgy doppelganger growled and stomped a sneakered foot, “there’s sumthin’ not right ‘bout him. he’s messin’ wit us somehow.”

“This have something to do with your sudden self-restraint with saying bad words?”

“funk you sideways!” His snarl earned a snort from Blue. “fix this!”

“I mean, you have to admit, it’s just a little funny. And I bet your brother approves of you not being able to use crass language.”

“blue. i will rip your pelvis through yer teeth if yer don’t—”

Blue tsked and fixed Red’s crooked santa hat, “Why are you so angry? It can’t just be over not being to curse.” Maybe he should talk to Fresh and find out if he was doing it on purpose or if it was some kind of passive effect from his magic. 

Red slouched and scowled, “he gives me the creeps.”

“And provoking someone who might be more dangerous than you is a good idea why?”

“...i liked yer better without the sass.”

“Awe, I like you too, sixth best buddy!”

“sixth?”

“I mean, there’s my Alphys. My Chara. My brother. Sans’ brother. Your brother…then you!”

“cheeky little shortstack.”

“That all you or part of your censorship?” Blue teased. Red flipped him the bird before stalking off.

As any good host should do, Blue wove through the rooms and checked on snacks and guests. The Fellverse monsters were having some kind of arm wrestling competition in the living room. Even the more sciency Alphyses and Undynes were joining in. Aside from the mangled mistletoe laying on the ground nearby, there were no casualties to their sport, so Blue left them be. If anyone got too rowdy and started ripping down streamers or clawing the furniture he’d have to say a few strong words. But fortunately, it seemed the Fell monsters were a little too paranoid to get tipsy in a place that wasn’t home. Which was good for the structural integrity of the house.

Unlike the Tale monsters in his kitchen.

He already banned Papyrus and Undyne from using the stovetop at a previous meeting, but he did permit them to bake cookies if they let Blue set the temperature. His kitchen was covered in flour and batter like someone had a food fight, but so far, no fires. Sans napped at the breakfast table, clearly unbothered by the fine layer of powder that now coated his extremities. 

With a wave to Reaper and Sci, who were chatting in the hall, he made his way upstairs. 

“Knock, knock!” he called, rapping his knuckles on his own bedroom door. 

A few seconds later, he heard, “Who’s there?”

“Blue.”

“Blue who?”

“Awe, did I make you sad?” He snickered as there was the harmless thump of a pillow hitting the door, “Can I come in?”

“Whatever.”

He entered the room in time to see Chara flop back down on his awesome rocketship bed and pull out their phone. At thirteen, they were...going through a phase, as one might call it. Fortunately not a murder happy one! But the kind where everything sucks and life has no meaning and adults just totally don’t understand. He gets it. He raised his brother. He has a decent idea of what to expect. 

“You know you can come down and enjoy the party...You don’t have to hole yourself up here.”

Chara kept playing with their phone, “It’s fine.”

“Kid…”

“I said it’s fine!”

Yikes. That was their angry voice. Something about it made his Soul wrench uncomfortably and his neck itch. “I would like it if you would come downstairs…” His shoulders dropped, his voice soft. Chara groaned and their arms flopped to their sides. 

“I don’t want to Sans.”

“Can I ask why? I mean, there’s food and games and—”

“A bunch of skeletons who hate my guts. No thanks.”

“They don’t hate you. They don’t even know you, kiddo.”

There was a long pause, “Is there chocolate?”

“Edge brought brownies.”

“...The fudgy kind?”

“Yep.”

“...I’ll come down for five minutes. And only if I get some of that Underfell chocolate.”

“Deal!”

Claiming his victory, Blue happily moved on to knock on his brother’s door, but to his surprise, it was already cracked open. It was terribly rude, but Blue couldn’t quite help but peek in, curious why the door wasn’t locked as always. There within stood his brother Papyrus—called Stretch by the others—and Fresh. There was a cold hostility to the air, the kind that reminded him that his brother, while not much of a fighter, was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. (Karma, one of the Sanses called it. The Judge, another named it. Maybe they were the same thing. Maybe they were different. But whatever it was, it made his brother especially aware of someone’s LV and EXP.) Blue swallowed down the urge to intervene just yet. 

“chillax brah, no need to be so un-rad. it’s gyftmas. where’s your holiday spirit?”

There was the crunch of candy between molars as Stretch clenched his teeth, “i’m perfectly chill, ‘brah’. i just happen to think you’ve overstayed your welcome.”

“don’t be a buzzkill. i haven’t broken any house rules.”

“you weren’t invited in the first place. that’s breaking a pretty big rule to start.”

Fresh shrugged, “the little broski let me hang. blue is the host, so he gets to say who stays at his radical party.”

“he doesn’t know who you are.”

Fresh’s grin widened, the creepy feeling intensifying, “y’know, i could totally give this whole place fresher vibes. course error brah and the squid wouldn’t be too happy with me, but hey, i’ve lived through worse.”

“get out.”

“only if the cool little dude at the door says i should hit the curb.”

Stretch whipped around, and Blue waved, “Uh, hello! I just wanted to check to see how everyone is doing. Brother, why don’t you spend some time with Chara? They’re feeling a little left out and I’ve just managed to bribe them out of hiding with brownies. And Fresh? Why don’t we go downstairs and play some games!”

“sounds wicked,” Fresh flashed Stretch a peace sign before ambling out the door. “what’cha thinkin’? candyland?”

Casting one last look at his brother, Blue guided Fresh back to the party.

“you really are a cool little dude,” Fresh said as they finished another round of Super Mario Kart. Some of the others were eagerly vying for a position on the couch to combat the current champion, including Chara. Apparently Fresh knew his way around retro video games. Blue was just glad that he diffused that terrible tension upstairs. Now nobody seemed on the edge of starting a FIGHT. Maybe he should emphasize the no ENCOUNTERs in the house rule at the next gathering, just to avoid close calls in the future if Fresh decided to drop by again. 

“Thank you, Fresh!”

With a yawn and an overdramatic stretch, Fresh relinquished his spot on the sofa, handing the controller off to Alphys. Blue followed him after finishing another round around the track. As he entered the kitchen, he was met by a curious sight indeed. There in the middle was Red, trying to cuss a blue streak, and failing miserably, all tangled up in a string of Gyftmas lights. Holding the other end was Sans, who was snickering at his counterpart’s predicament, all the while Fresh was straightening his jacket and pinwheel hat. He spotted Blue and waved, “we should do a totally rad gyftmas photo, cool dude. you, me and the totally unchill brah here.”

He wrapped an arm around Red’s shoulders, earning a squawk of indignation and a sputter. 

“i’ve got a camera,” Sans offered.

“yer dead when i get my hands on yer, sansy, so dead.”

“dunno, you say that a lot. i’m still as alive as a walking skeleton can be.”

Red snarled and thrashed some more, but Fresh outright picked him up with his one-armed grip.

Sans blinked, “y’know what would be a skele-ton of fun? if we plugged in the lights.”

“that sounds totally radical.”

“eh, whatever you say,” Sans flicked an eyelight over Fresh in a manner that suggested that he didn’t trust the other skeleton further than he could throw him without magic. But it was evident that wasn’t about to intervene. Not when it was likely both easier and safer to go along with the flow and snap some glorious future blackmail material. 

Red continued to attempt to swear, and Blue rubbed the back of his skull, “Um. That sounds great. How about this. I’ll make us all some hot chocolate as Sans finds his camera and Fresh finds a good place for us to take a photo.”

“yer just gonna let him get away wit this?!” Red shouted.

“I mean, who was it that clogged all my sinks and flooded both the kitchen and bathroom?”

“aw, c’mon, that wuz forever ago. yer still hung up on that?”

“Who held Sans hostage in his shed after we established the multiverse peace treaty?”

“really? that wuz a joke. a joke! he’s fine aint he?”

Blue propped his hands on his hips, “It’s just a photo, Red.”

“he’s creepy!”

“now that aint very nice, bruh.”

“well yer are!”

“I know you like cinnamon in yours Red. Fresh, what about you? How do you like your hot chocolate?”

“none for me, little dude,” Fresh grinned as he walked out into the living room, Red in tow. Blue glanced over to Sans, only to find him gone already. With a shrug, Blue started making up a few cups of hot chocolate. It wasn’t anything too fancy. Powdered mix in a cup with hot milk. He mixed in people’s preferred additive, and topped them off with spray whipped cream and sprinkles. Hm. He also had some peppermint sticks. Those would add a nice pop of color! Happy with his little display, Blue set everything onto a tray and wandered into the living room. Someone had turned the lights low, making it very easy to find Red, Fresh and Sans. 

Red was still wrapped up pretty good in the string, and Fresh had draped some of it around himself, the pair of them looking rather festive as Sans snapped the occasional photo. Red’s brother, Edge, was off to one side, snickering at poor Red’s unfortunate situation. No one was being hurt, so the protective royal guard didn’t seem to find a need to intervene. 

Spotting him, Fresh waved a hand, “get over here, little dude.”

Blue set down the tray and grabbed his cup of hot chocolate, wandering over to the pair with a small chuckle. Fresh eagerly dangled lights over Blue using his free arm. It was really quite festive. 

“smile and say string theory.”

A few flashes of the camera later, and they all stepped apart, Red at last freed from his entrapment. He glared at Fresh, but his focus quickly turned to Sans, who had made the camera vanish from sight, likely into his inventory. Pushing up the sleeves of his leather jacket, Red ran at Sans, who stepped aside with a wink. It wasn’t long before the two were up to their usual cat-and-mouse antics. Luckily Red didn’t use any combat magic. 

Fresh clapped a hand on Blue’s shoulder, “whelp. It’s been fly, home slice. i gotta head out. thanks again for lettin’ me crash your party.”

“Merry Gyftmas! Will we see you at future meetings?”

“heh. maybe, “ Fresh’s glasses returned to spelling YOLO. He waved and headed for the door. “stay rad, little dude~!”

As he vanished from sight, Blue took a sip from his hot chocolate.

He should go bring the other’s theirs.

And get some copies of those photos from Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> -END-
> 
> This was part two of a Secret Santa Gift Exchange on tumblr. Check out the picture that goes with it [here](https://catsitta.tumblr.com/post/189840720647/a-very-merry-gyftmas-part-one-of-my-undertale). Hope you enjoy my silly little idea!


End file.
